Chocolate Body Wash
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: One-shot Yaoi- lemon contains Mello and Matt action


Mello looked up at Matt expectantly. The redhead had left about an hour ago to do some damn grocery shopping which meant that there should be some fresh chocolate somewhere.

Matt grinned stupidly as he threw a chocolate bar at Mello who eagerly caught it and started to tear at it with his teeth, "Need any help?"

Matt shook his head, "Nah- I'll handle it... I didn't get all that much anyways."

Mello's eyes followed Matt into the kitchen before going back to the TV screen to watch whatever show had been on, he hadn't been paying attention to it anyways…

As the rustling of bags and opening and closing of cupboards stopped Mello looked up at Matt who was heading off towards the hall, "Aren't you going to watch TV or something?"

Matt shook his head, "I think I need a shower..."

Mello shrugged as he watched the show a few minutes longer before growing bored of it and getting up to get another chocolate bar.

Three more chocolate bars later Matt emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as a small cloud of water vapor followed him out and dissipated in the room.

The redhead walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Mello, water dripping from his hair and down his torso as he leaned back and drowned half his beer.

Mello turned his attention to Matt, not only was the redhead ungodly sexy dripping with water, but he could smell- chocolate?

"The hell did you do- bathe in chocolate syrup?"

Matt grinned, "Nope."

Mello inched closer and climbed on Matt's lap, nipping at his neck, "Then what?"

"New nnnn body wash." Matt groaned out as Mello bit down on his collar bone.

Mello smirked as he kissed Matt; finger's running up the redhead's abdomen as he shuddered beneath Mello.

The blond rocked his hips against Matt's, sending sensations pulsing throughout their bodies.

"Ngnnn, Mello." Matt groaned out as he bucked against the blond.

Mello smirked as Matt grabbed his ass to press them closer together. Despite him being the one on Matt's lap the gamer was still a few inches taller than him. A threatening growl escaped Mello's throat as he sat up on his knees so that he had the advantage over Matt.

Matt smirked as Mello kissed him and he grabbed the blonds' ass once more, making Mello lose dominance as he took control of the kiss- only to succeed in pissing Mello off as he harshly bit down on Matt's lip making it bleed as Mello licked it before dominating the kiss.

Matt grinned as his hands moved up to Mello's head pulling him into the kiss as he fought back against Mello who was only becoming more and more agitated.

Mello pulled away and growled only for Matt to push him down and pin him against the couch, "WHAT THE FU-mph!" Mello tried to yell at Matt only for the gamer to start kissing him.

After a few moments Mello managed to push Matt off, though the redhead continued to hover over Mello as the blond continued his struggled attempts to push the gamer off.

"What the fuck!" Mello growled- he couldn't stand it when Matt dominated him though it was very rare that Mello actually topped he was still the one in control and it killed him when he wasn't.

Matt gave Mello a cocky grin as he kissed Mello again, only for the blond to refuse to open his mouth. Matt smirked as he pressed his knee against Mello's groin making the blond moan and opening himself to Matt's kiss as the larger teen ravaged his mouth hungrily.

Mello's head spun as they finally pulled away and he panted, grabbing at Matt's shoulders before loosening his grip and yanking the towel off which had already started to droop.

Matt straddled Mello as his hands started to pull off Mello's vest only for them to be slapped away. He leaned down and nipped at Mello's neck, "Don't be like that."

Mello growled but it was lost as he moaned at Matt's touch.

"Don't fuck with me Mail..." Mello groaned out as he bucked against Matt's knee which had been pressed against his groin.

Matt quickly yanked off Mello's vest and threw it to the corner of the room as he began to unlace Mello's pants. It didn't take long for Matt to yank off Mello's pants which were followed by Mello's rosary.

Mello gave a noise of disapproval but Matt ignored it as he pressed their lips together and teased Mello's nipples making the blond whimper into the kiss before breaking away to gasp for breath.

Matt traced his fingers around Mello's mouth only for the blond to slap them away, "Suck them yourself." He growled.

Matt glared at Mello but sighed as he pressed the blond's legs to his chest and started to lick at Mello's entrance.

Mello gasped and squirmed as Matt tongue fucked him, "Ughn... God, MORE!" Mello cried as he squirmed beneath Matt.

Matt smirked as he continued his ministrations, making Mello writhe and moan, "Matt." Was the weak plea.

Matt grinned, payback time, "What do you want?"

Mello growled, "You know damn well what I want."

Matt licked Mello's entrance making the blond squirm, "I do?"

Mello groaned, tempted to punch Matt but not wanting to be left how he was.

"Maaaatt." Mello whined earning a sigh in response from Matt.

"Would it kill you to beg?"

Mello growled as he yanked at Matt's hair and pulled the redhead into a rough kiss, "I don't fucking beg."

Matt groaned as Mello refused to release his hold on his hair and started to dominate the kiss. Matt slid a finger inside of Mello, easily regaining dominance of the kiss as the blond pulled away and gasped, enjoying the sensation as more fingers were added and pumped in and out of his body.

Mello writhed beneath Matt, "Matt." He whimpered.

"Beg."

"No fucking way." Mello growled out.

"Please, Mello?"

Mello groaned as Matt teased his prostate, "No!"

Matt took a nipple into his mouth as he started to fondle Mello's balls and continued playing with the blond's prostate.

"Please?" He asked as he switched nipples.

Mello growled, "Fuck me!"

"You can do better..." Matt mumbled as he trailed kisses to Mello's abdomen, continuing his ministrations.

"Please just fuck me you bastard!" Mello nearly screamed as he tugged Matt's hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. During which Matt removed his fingers and started to press inside of Mello only for the blond to gasp.

"Faster," was the word that was growled out as Matt pressed fully inside.

"Shit- fuck, wait a second."

"I SAID MOVE!" Mello growled as he pushed Matt back so that the redhead was the one laying down as Mello slid up and forced himself back down on Matt's erection, crying out as he did so.

Matt threw his head back as he moaned out his lover's name before taking Mello's hips and helping the blond ride his erection.

Matt quickly became tired of the position and pushed Mello down, quickening the pace as he thrusted in and out.

Mello's muscles tightened around Matt as he came over their stomachs, dragging Matt over the edge quickly afterwards.

Matt lay on top of Mello, panting as he kissed the blond's neck gently, moving up to his ear and sucking on Mello's earlobe making the blond moan softly.

After the two calmed down and caught their breath Matt got up and stretched only for Mello to grab him by the hand and drag him towards the hall, "What are we doing."

Mello grinned, "We're gunna bathe together."

Matt smiled, he sure as hell didn't enjoy the taste of chocolate but he could smell like it any day just for Mello's sake.


End file.
